


Lady Dori - fanart

by elenorasweet



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Rule 63, fem!dori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Dori doodle, coloured with pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Dori - fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Photographed with a phone because I have no scanner at the moment. I am sadface.


End file.
